


"Open for Bussiness"

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15th Anniversary fandom: Owned by Sensie.</p><p>"Cost Play Cafe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Open for Bussiness"

“As I’ve stated before, you are required to come in at least thirty minutes early Akihito. It’s mandatory!” the glasses guy is such a nag as soon as I entered the premises. “What a pain” I muttered. What has gotten into him anyway? I was trying to find another job that’s why I’m late, but I can’t disclose that, or he will make my life more miserable. This job is just way too embarrassing, and the longer I stayed, the deeper I get roped into their twisted scheme.

“Well? Don’t just stand there. Our shop will open soon and you still need to change into your uniform. God knows how long it would take you, just to dress up”

That’s exactly why I want to find another job. It’s the dress up part that’s killing me and…. I wanted to forget the other part. There’s no helping it. Just a few more days, and that’s that. “Okay I’m going. Don’t be such a grouch”

“Your uniform is inside the office as usual, you’re not allowed to complaint or I’ll have someone strip and dress you up by force”

His voice echoed thru the hallway. My irritation is building up as I stand in front of the office door. My lips pressed together into a tight line as I braced myself. The space inside is like a black hole. With a quick deep intake of air, I reached out for the knob twisting it into a small crack. Peaking inside, I scanned the room for any sign that it’s occupied. It’s been empty. I exhaled in relief; I was holding my breath all this time. I tip toed inside and close the door silently behind me.

I blinked in shocked. There was no mistaking it. The sharp sound when it clicked, but I tried anyway. My hands were starting to hurt twisting the knob and forcing it open, but it won’t budge. I was locked inside.

“You’re late little kitty cat. I was waiting” the sound of his voice felt like ice water. I didn’t have enough time to react. He was very quick, very firm in his movements, within milliseconds he was behind me. Not touching just hovering. I can feel his hot breath on my neck, his two hands flat on the wall caging me. My heart quickened in a matter of seconds.

I closed my eyes shut. Not this again.

“Little kitty…you know, there is one way you could pay me off quickly. Possibly even get that debt out of your hair sooner if you just give in.”

“No way prick” I mumbled. I know he caught what I just said and he is probably arching his brows at me. That was his usual reaction. Most likely smirking too.

“Sooth yourself” he whispered to my ears before walking away.

I lifted my chin and glanced backwards. He was already sitting down on his chair watching me intensely. I didn’t move an inch from where I stood.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should really hurry up kitten. You’re already late forty minutes. That will cost you”

The bastard is enjoying this and I can’t do anything about it. I swallowed my pride and start undressing starting with my shirt. That was one of the rules he laid down on me. Being forced to work and pay off the repair of his BMW that I damaged.

I could feel his heated gaze roaming my body after I took off my faded jeans. I heard the telltale sound of zipper going down. I didn’t look, didn’t want to see what he’d just pulled out, but my eyes betrayed me. I snapped my head forward and was shocked to discover what he was doing. He unzipped the back of some clothes while observing me.

“You naughty boy. Where you hoping for that sound to be my zipper Akihito?”

I wished I could choke him to death, but something else caught my eyes, something black and fury.

“No…no...No…NO!” I protested strongly. “I can’t wear that out there!”

“Why? It’s specially tailored for you. Have you forgotten that my shop is a cost play café Akihito? This is our theme. Neko Night”.

“B…but it’s a cat ears and those. There’s no way I’m wearing them”

“I’ll deduct 50,000.00 yen to your debt if you do”

Now I can’t argue with his proposal. “Fuck…fuck…fuck” I muttered under my breath.

I began the agonizing notion of dressing up. My shaky hands managed to place the cat ears blending to my hair. I wanted it to be over with. His stares are boring holes at my back and the longer I stayed, the harder it gets.

I was opening the door on my way out when he said something. I felt my breath catch. “You’re forgetting something Akihito” he was behind me once again.

“Your tail” “his voice was a mere inch of heat on the shell of my earlobe.

We’ve been playing this game for almost two weeks now. He never once attempted to touch me, but I noticed that my body is starting to respond to his mere words.

I just pray to god that my freedom could come sooner than later.....

 

Note: Sorry to be a tease...My imagination stopped there for now...Hope someone make a companion piece.


End file.
